


The Aftermath of Alcohol

by Spark_The_Librarian



Series: Librarian's Short Writings [6]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, House Party, M/M, One Shot, Unedited as fk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spark_The_Librarian/pseuds/Spark_The_Librarian
Summary: Evan already regretted coming over to Tyler's get together party from the moment he stepped into the driveway. Now, waking up to the biggest hangover he's ever had, it doesn't help when all of his drunken adventures were recorded during that one night...





	The Aftermath of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt - "I hit play and watched myself in the recording, but what I saw wasn't what I remembered"
> 
> It was requested but I forgot to ask what sort of context was going on so... I hope this satisfies their needs.

Pain. That was the first thing throbbing deeply in his mind as his eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room, the morning light eventually flooding the room with its glory. Various red plastic cups were scattered along the floor, clothing simply laying on the furniture. His clothing... Evan squealed out in embarrassment, throwing the blanket off and immediately jumping to his clothes to cover up his nudity. After covering up his privates with some pants, the Canadian grabbed his shirt in which revealed a blinking camera. Curiosity got the best of him, his fingers flicking through the surprisingly many photos and videos of last night. He decided that the pictures weren't going to cut it in helping to regain his memory back. Finding a video, he hit the play button while seating himself down on the bed...

 

* * *

 

"YO! LOOK AT THIS SHIT!" Marcel screamed as hardcore dubstep thundered in the background, Craig was also there with his arm swung over Marcel's shoulders. He turned the camera around, revealing Evan currently beating Tyler in a drinking competition. Both of their faces were already flushed red from the steaminess of the room along with the heavy intake of alcohol. Chants of other party-goers increased when the two were close to finishing.

 

Evan won.

 

"OOOOOHHH! IT'S YA BOYY!" Marcel and Craig were practically kissing with the camera at this point, mouths so close to the lens Evan could probably smell the intense alcohol from watching.

 

"Youuu ownnn meee sexx ya bitchh~!" Drunk Evan's words dragged out of his mouth, limbs drooping but he still managed to point at Tyler with a grin of cockiness.

 

"Bedroom now!" Before the drunk could say another word, Tyler already whisked him away upstairs as the party continued.

 

* * *

 

The video ended. Evan didn't even know that he was blushing rose red until he felt the warmth on his cheeks. Just then, he felt the shuffling of the sheets with a groan of annoyance following on.

 

"What in the fuck..." He recognised that voice. It was Tyler. "Evan?" Oh shit...

 

"Hey..." He sheepishly replied as Tyler adjusted himself to face Evan.

 

"Ugh, hangover. What the fuck are you doing on my bed anyways?" Tyler wasn't aware of the situation he put himself in last night. Evan wished he could lie about it but with Marcel and Craig being there to provide the full story, he might as well tell him.

 

"About that... We may have done sex with each other because we were really, and I mean _really_   drunk last night." He emphasised on the 'really' part as Tyler took a while to process the information. A look to the left, another to the right, last but not least on himself. Was Tyler naked? Sure was. A tube of lube nearby? It was there at the bedside table. Condom packets? Oh, they were opened up alright.

 

"Oh shit..." Tyler's expression completely changed from confusion to complete shock. It was as if he was hit with a sudden existential crisis. 

 

"Yep..." Evan wished that he never went to the party but there he was, sitting in the bed where he drunkenly fucked his good friend Tyler. 

 

"Dude..." Tyler was about to say something, but he paused. As he took a deep breath, thoughts of what Tyler would say next flooded Evan's mind. The panic made his heart miss a beat.

 

"No wonder my ass feels so fucking sore."


End file.
